Mala Noche
by k2008sempai
Summary: Porque todos hemos tenido una mala noche, y Kakashi tendrá una muy mala noche...


_**Mala noche**_

Caminaba y caminaba tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían, tratando de ayudarse del poco chakra que le quedaba para avanzar lo más rápido posible y por ende, llegar más rápido a su destino.

-Nunca se me había hecho el camino tan largo…- se quejaba el shinobi que andaba a duras penas por el bosque a altas horas de la noche. Tan noche era que había una alta probabilidad de que fuera el único que se encontrara despierto, a excepción claro de los ninjas a los cuales les tocaba cubrir la guardia nocturna.- ¿Habrán mandado ampliar el bosque?-

Claro que para muchos el simple acto de regresar a casa después de una jornada de trabajo tendría que ser común y corriente, no debería suponer un problema para cualquier persona que se respete, el problema era que esta no había sido una jornada común de trabajo y que esta no era una persona cualquiera.

Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que el famoso hijo del legendario colmillo blanco de Konoha, Kakashi Hatake, el ninja con la reputación de haberse graduado de la academia a muy corta edad, el ninja que había sido capitán de los temibles y fieros Anbu, el ninja considerado un genio entre sus semejantes, el ninja que había copiado mas de 1,000 jutsus… el ninja que se estaba cayendo de sueño en ese momento, casi literalmente hablando.

-Esto me pasa por halagar a la gente.- Y es que el ninja llevaba haciendo misiones sin descanso alguno desde hace varios días, casi no comió y si en ese lapso de tiempo durmió 5 horas, se podría decir que tuvo suerte, pues las misiones asignadas por su Hokage eran sumamente exigentes, y un lujo como dormir era impensable. Además de que no debía quejarse, ya que Tsunade-sama le había concedido el "alto honor" de que él en persona se encargara de todas ellas, pues quería corresponder a tan halagadora manera con la que el ninja se había referido a su persona, enviando a su "mejor elemento".

- ¿Cómo iba a saber que decirle que era una mujer curtida por los años y con una amplia experiencia lo tomaría como sinónimo de vieja?- se dijo recordando la expresión de terror que pusieron Shizune, Sakura y uno de los jounin que hacia guardia en ese momento cuando lo escucharon, y algo debía de estar mal con él en ese instante, pues no reparo en el aura maligna que desprendía la mandamás, hasta que notó como le lanzaba una caja pesada de pergaminos que atrapó al vuelo, seguido del escritorio que terminó por estamparse y romper la pared que estaba enfrente, ah y claro, como olvidar la serie de improperios y descripciones hacia su persona de lo mas pintorescas, muchas de las cuales ni siquiera sabia que existían o su significado, y eso que él conocía el mundo bajo por su experiencia en Anbu.- Hum… quizá haya tenido un mal día o este en uno de esos días que tienen las mujeres de su edad…-

Sea por lo que haya sido, ese día muy temprano concluyo la última misión que le quedaba, por lo tanto podía volver a su muy amada casa que de seguro lo esperaba con tanta emoción e ilusión como él a ella.

Nunca creyó que le costaría tanto llegar, porque no solo no podía moverse mas rápido; lo había intentado, pero solo conseguía sentir dolor en todo el cuerpo y fatigarse mas de lo que ya estaba; si seguía como iba terminaría por quedarse dormido en la entrada de Konoha.- Al menos ya llegue a la aldea.- dijo animándose un poco, aunque el gusto no le duro mucho, porque lo único desgastado no era su cuerpo, sino su ropa y sandalias, por lo que al poner un pie en la entrada, una de sus sandalias se rompió, causando que trastabillara y que cayera de lleno contra el suelo, lo cual habría desatado la risa de muchos, afortunadamente el lugar estaba desierto.- Lo que me faltaba…- dijo dándose vuelta para quedar boca arriba contemplando el cielo nocturno que comenzaba a despejarse después de la llovizna que cayera.- Ya quiero llegar, bañarme, comer algo y morir en mi cama…- se decía como quien visualiza las mejores vacaciones de su vida.- Será mejor que me levante.- señaló al sentir que comenzaba a acurrucarse; estúpido y sensual lodo que lo invitaba a quedarse a dormir allí y hacerla de tapete y hazmerreir de todo el mundo.

-0-

Después de algunos minutos, que al shinobi le parecieron horas, llegó al edificio donde estaba su departamento, el cual desde su punto de vista, se le antojaba como el mejor de los palacios. Casi arrastrándose subió las escaleras, siendo lo mas cuidadoso posible, tratando de caminar sin que el piso rechinara bajo su peso, logrando el efecto contrario, al ir tan lento y aplicar mas presión a la madera causaba que el suelo rechinara y si su memoria no le fallaba, a esa altura vivía la casera del lugar.

-¡Jovencito!- escuchó como la puerta por la que pasaba se abría con violencia, y una mujer mayor salía de ella, vestida con un camisón holgado que le llegaba a los tobillos, unas pantuflas y unos tubos que llevaba enredados en el cabello.

- ¡¿Por qué demonios se le ocurre llegar a esta hora con semejante escándalo?! ¿Qué no sabe que le gente decente intenta dormir?- comenzó a regañarlo.-

-Pues…-

-¡¿Acaso piensa que puede hacer lo que le de la gana?! Mire nada mas como me esta dejando mi piso limpiecito, ¡lo pulí esta misma tarde!- le dijo señalando el camino de lodo que dejó.

-Ah, es que yo…- trato de explicar el poseedor del sharingan.-

-¡Y mire nada mas la facha que tiene! ¿Qué no se supone que es usted un ninja? Porte el uniforme con respeto y orgullo, no como trapos viejos, de seguro andaba revolcándose con alguna amiguita suya ¿verdad?-

-¿Amiguita?- esta viejita tenia mucha imaginación a su parecer, y sobretodo ¿como es que un "revolcón" podría haberlo dejado en ese estado? por interesante que estuviera.- eso no es…-

-No me interrumpa cuando le estoy hablando, respete a sus mayores aunque sea…- continuaba la viejita atacándolo sin dejar que se defendiera, aunque poco le importaba, su casera siempre había sido de esa manera, regañando a todo mundo por cualquier cosa que ella creyera que estaba mal, sin darse cuenta de que ella estaba armando un alboroto mayor que él con sus pisadas que apenas y alguien debió de oír.

-Espero que le haya quedado claro todo lo que le dije.- en algún punto el ninja perdió el hilo del regaño, pues era su imaginación o ¿el pasillo que necesitaba cruzar para llegar al siguiente nivel donde estaba su hogar, se extendía hacia el infinito?

-Hum… ¿Qué?- se le escapo decir.-

-¡Que sus jodidos pergaminos, se dice mande! ¡Muchacho grosero y escandaloso!, Si va seguir con esa actitud, será mejor que se retire de una vez por todas a su casa, y mas le vale que esto no se vuelva a repetir.- para darle énfasis, por cada palabra picaba con su dedo el pecho del Hatake.- ¡Que tenga buena noche, señor!- y se adentro en sus habitaciones, haciendo eco por el azoton que le puso a la puerta al cerrarla.

-0-

Luego del regaño, se encontraba frente a frente de su puerta.- Al fin.- pensó buscando en su bolsillo las llaves.- ¿Eh?- buscó en su otro bolsillo.- No, no, no.- buscó en el porta shurikens, en su chaleco, en todas partes pero no las encontraba.- pero si yo las traía, ¿Dónde se me pudieron… caer?… ¡NO¡- lo mas probable es que se salieran de su pantalón cuando le planto semejante beso al lodo a la entrada de la aldea.- ¡Por la ventana!- eso era, la ventana de su cuarto no cerraba bien, y si uno hacia los movimientos correctos se podía abrir por completo, lo único que debía hacer ahora es bajar todas las escaleras, pasar por donde su casera, darle toda la vuelta al edificio, y saltar a la cornisa que tenia su ventana.- Mierda.

-¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?- dijo mirando al cielo para pedir una explicación.- Si bajo por las escaleras estoy seguro que me detiene de nuevo ese encanto de mujer.- y para probar sus sospechas, tomó una de las shurikens que le quedaban, se asomó por el barandal y simplemente la dejó caer en el pasillo. Dicho y hecho, apenas la estrella de metal toco el suelo, salió cual león de su cueva, la casera, mirando hacia todos lados para buscar quien hacia tanto alboroto. Al ver el arma ninja, Kakashi alcanzo a escuchar una que otra palabra sobre lo problemáticos que eran los ninjas y por demás irresponsables, luego de eso cerro su puerta.- Hum, Tsunade-sama debería de contratarla para que proteja la entrada a la aldea, ningún enemigo se atrevería a atacarnos.-

No habiendo otra opción caminó hasta el final del pasillo que se encontraba hasta el otro extremo de su departamento, se fijo que no existiera algún árbol u otro obstáculo y saltó.-Ah…joder.- se quejó cuando al caer sus piernas resintieron el impacto, quedándole un pequeño temblor en las extremidades.- Lo bueno es que tengo buena condición.- ironizo.

Cuando estuvo bajo la ventana que le pertenecía, se impulsó para caer en la cornisa, sujetándose de lo primero que encontró, pues al no tener mucha fuerza, era propenso a perder el equilibrio y caer.

-0-

-Por fin…- dejó salir un suspiro de alivio al entrar en una pieza por la ventana.- Paso uno completado, paso dos: tomar un baño.- no podía irse a dormir así como así, su uniforme estaba hecho harapos y por el olor que emanaba de él, podrían confundirlo con algún animal en descomposición, hasta él mismo no se soportaba.

Poco a poco fue hasta el baño, dejando en el camino las prendas que se iba quitando, después de todo que importaba donde las dejara, su destino era la basura. Al llegar se metió bajo la regadera y abrió las llaves para que comenzara a caer el agua, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar mejor la sensación del liquido caliente, y vaya sorpresa que se llevo al sentir todo menos calidez, abrió de golpe los ojos (si con todo y sharingan) porque el agua estaba tan fría, que bien pudo haberle caído granizo.- Se supone que siempre hay agua caliente…- se dijo entre dientes, la mitad por estar enfadado y la otra porque no podía hablar mucho por el frio. Veamos ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que pagó por los servicios de alojamiento?- Hum… hace dos meses.- ¿Y hasta cuando le dijo la casera que tenia para ponerse al corriente?- Eso fue hace tres semanas…- ¿Y cuando metió la pata y mandaron hasta… los confines del continente?- Hace dos semanas…- gruño, recargando la cabeza en la pared. Bueno, quizá un baño helado no estaría tan mal.

-0-

Después de tan vigoroso y estimulante baño, que tenia que admitir, había desentumido sus músculos mejor de lo que creía, en eso estaba cuando escucho un extraño gruñido que provenía de su estomago, y es que ya no podía quedarse callado, no había recibido alimento alguno mas que pura saliva, si es que a eso se le puede llamar alimento, si no era atendido como Dios mandaba, amenazaba con comerse así mismo, le pareciera o no al hombre.

Y como al buen entendedor, pocas palabras, se dirigió a la cocina, esperando encontrar algo medianamente decente que pudiera apaciguar al monstruo del hambre. Abrió el refrigerador revisando cada uno de los niveles encontrando en cada uno de ellos: Nada, que sorpresa. Queriendo callar su estomago, indago en las gavetas por si existiera algo que quedara rezagado en las profundidades de ellas, y ¡bingo!- ¿Las galletas de los ninken? No recuerdo ni cuando las compre.- saco una de la caja para ver su estado, y por lo que se veía lucían comibles, bueno, tan comible puede lucir una galleta en forma de hueso para los ninken. En eso pensaba cuando sus entrañas volvieron a protestar.- Pues ya que, no deben saber tan mal.- y en un acto valeroso y por demás desesperado le dio un buen mordisco a la galleta.- Hum… ¿Quién lo diría? Estas cosas no saben tan mal.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a su cuarto con todo y caja de galletas. Paso tres: cenar, listo.

Ya en su habitación, la caja estaba prácticamente vacía, comer rápido y lo que sea era uno de los dones de su familia, una gran ventaja para sobrevivir. Deposito la caja en el escritorio, y como si su cama lo sedujera, se dejo caer sin importarle nada en absoluto. Al demonio todo, si algo existía en la fas del universo que amara tanto como sus libros, era su cama: mullidita, calientita y limpiecita. Ahora el paso final, paso cuatro: dormir, en proceso; y el agotado ninja cerro sus ojos para caer en brazos de Morfeo.

-0-

Estaba en la comodidad de su hogar, de su cama, hasta creía estar soñando que dormía, así de cansado y feliz estaba, sin embargo algo no andaba bien, pues en lo que creía ser un sueño notaba que se hacia de día y de noche, día y noche, noche y día sucesivamente.- ¿Pero que demonios?...- gruño abriendo perezoso un ojo para cerciorarse de donde se producía esa luz, que lo tenia como venado lampareado y no lo deja tranquilo. Y ahí estaba, un poste de alumbrado publico que luchaba por mantenerse encendido y funcionando al máximo, pero solo consiguiendo irritar al ninja cuya pupila se dilataba y contraía al ritmo que marcaba el condenado foco del jodido poste.

Ni modo, no quedaba otro remedio que levantarse para cerrar la cortina. Cuando se dio cuenta de que si dormía hacia el otro lado, la luz proyectaba su sombra en la pared, y de igual manera lo encontró fastidioso. Sacando fuerzas de los confines de su cuerpo se incorporo en la cama, y por todos los cielos, se sentía como si pesara más de 1000 kilos.- Todo sea por una buena causa.-

Una vez que la cortina se encontraba debidamente cerrada y en su lugar, sin delicadeza alguna volvió a recostarse. No transcurrió mucho tiempo para volver a sentir que el sueño lo invadía, pero según los expertos nunca hay que cantar victoria tan pronto, en ese preciso instante cuando estaba por caer en la inconsciencia, lo menos que cualquier individuo en todo el ancho mundo desea es que le hagan ruido, y menos ESE tipo de ruidos, que son tan molestos, y provocan que el asesino que llevas en tu interior resurja con fuerza.

Allá a lo lejos, la verdad ni tan lejos, pero en algún punto de la calle, se encontraba una manada de perros, debían ser por lo menos 10 canes los que se encontraban reunidos, ¿Cómo lo sabia? Porque su clan ha sido dotado y bendecido (o maldecido según la opinión de este momento) con una sensibilidad aguda de sus sentidos, y en ese instante, su oído lo dejaba muy en claro. Al juzgar por los ladridos y gruñidos que emitían los cuadrúpedos, sus diferencias se escuchaban serias, pues estos sonidos variaban de intensidad, pero nunca lo suficientemente bajo como para no los escuchara, hasta se diría que intentaban engañarlo haciendo pausas dramáticas, donde el conflicto parecía resuelto, y de la nada, volver a ladrar como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

- Si siguen ladrando, en verdad se les ira la vida…- decía el ninja con voz peligrosa, generalmente tenia una paciencia infinita, envidia de muchos a decir verdad, pero no en ese momento donde le quedaban pocas horas de sueño reparador. Por ese motivo tenia que dormir ha como diera lugar, ese debía ser su propósito y lo cumpliría. Luego de un rato, los perros se callaron o simplemente se fueron, nada mejor que el sonido del silencio, se decía el ninja que copia, pero por milésima vez en la noche se equivocaba; les tocaba el turno a los gatos del vecindario, quienes acomodándose en las azoteas vecinas, se disponían a interpretar una obra de maullidos, que en su mundo debía ser todo un éxito, pero no para oídos cansados, huraños y enfadados como los del poco paciente shinobi.

Ya estaba por demás enojado, por lo que salió con violencia de su lecho, asomándose por la ventana y arrojarles las sandalias que llevaba horas antes, esperando golpear al cabecilla del grupo para que los demás se dispersaran por el susto, contra todo pronostico apenas movió las cortinas, se topó con que varios de los felinos estaban aglomerados en la cornisa. Al darse cuenta de su presencia los animales solo lo miraron fijamente y siguieron en lo suyo.- Animales descarados.- por demás el colmo y sin pisca de sensibilidad, los gatos salieron disparados cuando fueron atacados por una lluvia de kunais, shurikens, y ropa que apestaba como los mil demonios. Tal era el hedor que algunos de los mininos caían de la saliente cual escena de los villanos que empujaron los valientes trescientos en aquella película.

Feliz con el resultado, Kakashi prácticamente atranco la ventana y cerro las cortinas, verificando que no hubiera espacio para más interrupciones.- ¿Cómo es que la anciana no se despierta con el ruido de esos animales, y si lo hace conmigo?- se preguntó indignado por la clara preferencia y tolerancia de la mujer.

-0-

Otra vez, se encontraba acostado, dispuesto a no saber nada de nadie ni de nada en absoluto, y por unos instantes se hizo el silencio…-Menos mal.- dijo para si, sin detectar que un nuevo oponente ya rondaba el perímetro.- oh… ¡NO¡ por todos los demonios del infierno…- rezongo el ya nada paciente ninja. Y es que el peor enemigo de quien desea una noche de sueño profundo, estaba de casería, sediento de sangre, con su zumbido que taladra y enfurece a chicos y grandes por igual, así es mis queridos lectores, se trataba de nada mas ni nada menos que… el muy odiado, el mosquito.

-Grrr…- emitió cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada, quizá de esa manera no escucharía al pequeño bichejo, lo que el Hatake no sabia es que este no era un bichejo cualquiera, pero claro que no, era un bichejo valiente, experimentado y dispuesto a succionar su sangre, pero ante todo, agotarle hasta la ultima pisca de paciencia, si es que le quedaba algo. Listo como trucha el mosquito se dirigió hacia un lado del "durmiente", a el no lo detendrían con una técnica tan vanal como esa.

El hijo del colmillo blanco, se dio cuenta de que el zumbido se acercaba, podía sentir que le revoloteaba en el parpado que resguardaba al sharingan, para evitar el ataque del oponente, recurrió al movimiento conocido como "Prefiero mil veces morir asfixiado bajo las cobijas que dejar que un maldito mosquito me chupe la sangre", total ya estaba acostumbrado a la falta de aire.

A menos que, mosquito que se respeta, sabe que los humanos hacen ese tipo de cosas locas y suicidas, y en su nada humilde experiencia conoce que ese humano hecho un bulto, pertenece a el tipo de personas que aguantan mucho, por eso es que para la cena de esa noche, toda el clan mosquito se introdujo en cada rincón de la hitación cuando el objetivo se incorporo a cerrar la ventana, y eso incluida, desde luego bajo las cobijas.

-¡¿Pero que demonios es esto?!- gritó el ninja, saliendo de su fuerte improvisado cuando advirtió que este había fallado en protegerlo, encendiendo la lámpara de la pared, miro que estaba rodeado, sin posibilidad de escape, solo le quedaba, si quería sobrevivir y dormir, hacerle frente a los adversarios…

-0-

-¡Deja que te atrape!, disfrutare el hacerte pedacitos.- decía maniático, moviéndose de aquí para allá, impulsado por la desesperación de no poder reposar tranquilo.- ¡No te escondas cobarde!-

A estas alturas de la madrugada, poco le importaba que toda la aldea se despertara para lincharlo por armar semejante escándalo, es mas, esperaba que lo hicieran, con tal de librarse de semejante sufrimiento, pues ya llevaba mas de una hora luchando solo y sin cuartel contra los invasores.-Te tengo.- dijo victorioso atrapando con las manos a su victima.- Eso es, hasta que voy a poder…- se vio interrumpido debido a que frente a él otro mosquito se pavoneaba, burlándose en su cara, con su desesperante zumbido.- …dormir…¡¿A cuantos mas voy a tener que aplastar?!-

Pues depende de cuantos mosquitos se pueden asesinar en una hora más, porque eso se tardó en concluir aquello. Miró el campo de batalla, cuerpos esparcidos por todos lados, uno que otro embarrado contra la pared, otros chamuscados, porque en el calor de la batalla, Kakashi utilizo su raikiri para atraer al enemigo con una luz intensa, para cuando notaban la trampa ya nada se podía hacer, sin mencionar que también acabo por dañar la electricidad del cuarto, para un observador del exterior, y si esto fuera de un universo alterno, se diría que alguien estaba por transformarse en súper saiyayin.

-Hum… después pienso en como hacer que Gai repare la corriente eléctrica.- se dijo levantándose del suelo donde se encontraba, para ir donde su amada cama.- No te preocupes querida, ya estoy aquí.- le dijo coqueto al mueble, la falta de sueño hace que las personas digan tonterías.

Y por quien sabe que número era aquel intento, volvió a recostarse.

Primero boca arriba…

Luego boca abajo…

De costado…

Hacia la pared…

Con un pie fuera…

Cubierto hasta la cabeza…

Destapado completamente…

Era oficial…

-No puedo dormir… me acaba de dar insomnio.- dijo con un tic nervioso en el ojo.

-0-

Todo esfuerzo tiene su recompensa, como no había leche para beber que le ayudara con la falta de sueño, vaya ironía, se dispuso a contar borreguitos hasta que el sueño volviera, pasó de borreguitos a ichaichas, hasta que en un punto el cual no recorvada, se puso a contar Gai senseis.

Un Gai, dos Gai, tres Gai… 50 Gai, 51 Gai… 120 Gai, 121Gai…1200 Gai…

Éxito, se quedo dormido, a pierna suelta, plácidamente, profundamente y luego…

-¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING!- ya tenia que levantarse, su despertador se lo anunciaba, no teniendo otro remedio, y como persona responsable que es… le lanzo un kunai, que atravesó y silencio al objetivo.

-Muy buenas noches…- murmuró y siguió durmiendo.

-0-0-0-

Oh vaya que si me costo escribir este one-shot =Oo= tenia la idea desde hace semanas, pero la musa no se hacia presente para redactarlo, y no lo habría hecho sino fuera porque le prometí a Aire-chan! Que escribiría algo y pues aquí esta, lo prometido es deuda. =n.n=

Y si yo sé que torture al pobre Kakashi, pero vamos, ¿Quién no ha tenido una malo noche en que toooooodo te pasa y por mas que quieres no puedes o no te dejan dormir a gusto, a mi me ha pasado varias veces, aunque nunca he comido una croqueta para perros, que diga galletas =óO=

Y bueno el fic no iba a terminar con eso, pero creo que ya quedo muy largo, y decidi dejarlo hasta ahí, ya vere después si hago una continuación, para recompensar al sensei.

¡En fin! Déjenme saber que les pareció, mándenme un review con sus quejas, dudas, preguntas, traumas o sugerencias. Nos leemos n/.


End file.
